Fleeting Moments
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Moments of peace are always fleeting for the Vizards. Particularly for Shinji and Kirara, who take advantage of any opportunity they can get.
1. First

**So this is something I've been doing out of boredom really in work instead of doing my job.  
**

 **It's just a series of kiss prompts I can across, little drabbles and stuff. Most are AU, some can be connected to Shadowed Heart, or possibly Threads of Fate.  
**

 **If you like it, let me know, and I'll post more!**

* * *

First

If there was one thing that Kirara hated, it was first kisses.

The initial hesitation, the worry about reciprocation, where to put your hands. It was too much to think about and just killed the mood. Of course, she had a rule against making the first move, so she never had to worry about that. She'd never admit that this was the main reason _why_ she had that rule in place.

But even then, a lot of the time she spent wondering if they would ever just do it. If and when they finally did, that's when her own worry would come into play. What she should do, where her hands should go, how long to maintain it for an acceptable kiss.

Then again, she'd never had complaints about her kissing style.

She did have worries about theirs. If they'd be a decent kisser, if they'd go too far, etc. There was too much riding on a first kiss for it to be enjoyable.

Kirara hated first kisses.

Then Shinji finally had enough of their verbal sparring. Having been unfortunate enough to bump into each other, the two had been unable to resist arguing with each other. It was what they did best. Insults like dumbass and brat echoed through the late afternoon air in the Seireitei, until Kirara had called him a pervert one too many times.

He'd not answered, seeming to deflate, or take in his anger inside. Kirara had frowned, not understanding his lack of a retort as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

His response came in the form of him pushing her gently backwards against the wall, a hand pushing her head up, and his mouth covering hers to silence her. She had let out a tiny whimper, but after that, her mind went blank, focusing only on Shinji's mouth and meeting his kiss with as much passion as he gave her. There were no worries about what to do or how to react. She just knew.

Yes, Kirara _really_ hated first kisses.

Except the one time she didn't.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	2. Sunset

**Thanks to ruler of the ice dragons and CelticDireWolf for favouriting and following!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sunset

A gentle wind picked up, blowing Kirara's hair into her face and making her look up from her book to brush it away. As she did, she looked out at the town from her vantage point on the roof of the warehouse. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the town.

Hearing a soft snore, she looked down and smiled softly as Shinji slept away, his head resting on her lap. She brushed his hair from his face, watching him for a moment before she tilted her head.

It had been a little over a month since they had come to blows so extreme that they'd been forced to confront how they really felt for each other. In that time they'd practically become inseparable, to the disgust of the other Vizards who were already sick of them. It was still odd to Kirara. She'd forced herself to hide her feelings for a century, and even before that she'd been confused about them, at least up until the Captain Commander's festival. She let out a sigh.

"I am a idiot," she accepted, setting her book down. She couldn't help but laugh softly, shaking her head. So little time had passed, yet it felt like so much longer. They still fought, but it was never malicious, only habit, and usually ended very differently to before. At times it felt like everything was going far too fast, but, Kirara supposed, they had a lot of time to make up for. And, it seemed, her feelings had only grown when she'd tried to fight them.

Her fingers ran through his hair idly as she watched him, before lifting her hand to get her book. When he suddenly caught her hand with his, she couldn't deny the jolt in her stomach.

"Don't stop," he mumbled, and Kirara laughed lightly again, shaking her head.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him but did as he requested and continued running her fingers through his hair. He gave a soft sigh, not moving.

"Since you started watching me, Princess," Kirara rolled her eyes and pulled her hand free. His eyes opened, and he grinned up at her, watching her face colour pink.

"Don't call me that," she told him irritably, and Shinji pushed himself up to sit beside her, edging close enough to lean against her side. Her head went to his shoulder, and he leaned his head to hers.

"Grouch," Shinji yawned, and she elbowed him lightly. Still laughing, he turned to face her, making her look up as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Despite her irritation, Kirara turned properly to meet his kiss, letting the warmth spread through her as he pulled her into him, slowly sliding back down with her on top. Her hair tickled his face, falling over her shoulder as the kiss remained gentle, not going any further as they just savoured the peaceful moment together.

"Oi dumbass!" the yell echoed through the Warehouse, and up to the pair. Shinji breathed heavily through his nose, but didn't break the kiss. "Baldy, you better answer me!" Hiyori's snarl came another minute later. Despite the threat in her voice, Shinji just put his hands to Kirara's face. However, she pushed back, hovering over him with a grin.

"You might want to see what she wants, before there's not enough of you left to continue this," she spoke softly as he kept one hand on her cheek. He frowned slightly back up at her as she brushed his hair away again, and leaned back down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Go," Kirara whispered, moving off him. Shinji sighed, getting up and glancing out at the sunset, before his hand rested on Kirara's head briefly, and he turned, heading back inside. Not long after, there was a loud shriek of pain. Kirara sighed, but was smiling. "I'm definitely an idiot," she murmured.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Almost Lost You

**Thanks to IrishPrincess1987 for reviewing! Thanks also to IrishPrincess1987, Bepo1401 and Harukawa Ayame for favouriting and following!**

* * *

Almost Lost You

Kirara hit the ground with a painful thud, breathing heavily. Her Zanpakuto clattered away, stopping by the foot of her attacker.

"Man, this isn't as fun as I thought it'd be," Ikkaku complained as he rested his unsealed Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Exactly why you should have let me fight her," Yumichika, who was leaning against the side of a building nearby, scoffed.

"Oh I'll fight you after, feathers, and I'm going to smash that pretty little face of yours in," Kirara warned as she pushed herself up. Blood ran down the side of her head, the blow making her woozy. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, she leapt at Ikkaku, who smirked. When he spun his spear and lashed out at her. Kirara disappeared, and reappeared behind him, slamming her foot into his side. Ikkaku went flying, smashing into the side of a building as Kirara landed, watching him carefully.

' _I was careless. I need to slow these guys down enough to get away_ ,' Kirara thought, frustrated at herself for being cornered by the pair. They'd caught her mid-jog, and hadn't allowed her to escape this time.

"Oh, that was way better," Ikakku laughed as he emerged, covered in scrapes and cuts. His uniform was ripped, and a trail of blood could be seen through one of the slits. "Maybe you'll give me a good fight after all," he leapt at her again, and Kirara dodged, ignoring the part of her that was wanting desperately to call on the power of her Inner Hollow. It'd give her a major advantage, but would leave them with knowledge she couldn't let them have.

Ducking under Ikkaku's attack, Kirara punched him in the gut, making him grunt, before she kicked him into the air. She reappeared behind him, her foot slamming into his back, and he smashed into the ground. Before he could recover, Kirara made a run for it, only for Yumichika to reappear in her path.

"Get out of the way," Kirara growled at him, shaking her head when her vision blurred.

"No," Yumichika refused. "You're not escaping this time," he told her. Kirara's eyes widened less than a second before she was grabbed from behind. Ikkaku hurled her into a building, and she hit the side of it with enough force to crack it. She sank to the ground, coughing up blood as she whimpered. Her ribs were definitely broken now. When she went to get up, searing pain exploded in her shoulder, and she bit back her cry.

"Just give up. You're beaten. Come with us," Ikkaku told her in a low growl.

"I get that you guys are doing this for Natsuki," Kirara said, her breathing even more uneven. Blood ran from the wound in her shoulder, mostly stoppered by the blade of Ikkaku's spear. "But you don't realise that if I go back there, they'll kill me," she told Ikkaku as he stood over her.

"Why would they kill you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Kirara gave a low laugh.

"Because that's what you Shinigami scumbags are all about!" she grabbed the blade and yanked it out of her shoulder, letting out a low growl in pain. Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock, and Kirara slammed her elbow into his gut. When he doubled over, she thrust it up to slam it into his face. Ikkaku grunted in pain, and Kirara then kicked him again, this time in the side to knock him out of her way.

Her vision swam even more madly as she attacked again, and Ikkaku recovered, blocking her strike. He kicked out, which she blocked with her own leg, wincing at his strength. Kirara gritted her teeth and attacked again, but before long, she was on the ground. Everything hurt, and the wound in her shoulder was burning as blood spilled down her arm and stained her tshirt.

"If you hadn't held back, you probably would have given me a better fight," Ikkaku told her as he stood over her.

"Shut...shut the hell up," Kirara snapped at him, trying to push herself up. Ikkaku just rested his spear over his shoulder, the red tail blowing in the wind.

"Best get her to Captain Hitsugaya," he called to Yumichika.

"And make sure she doesn't bleed to death. Honestly, the pair of you are so inelegant," the dark haired Shinigami scoffed, tossing his hair back. Ikkaku just rolled his eyes, but as he reached out to grab Kirara, another Reiatsu signature slammed into them like a brick wall.

"Wh-what the hell?" he growled, looking around as both he and Yumichika stumbled, taken by surprise and overwhelmed by the pressure.

"Dammit..." Kirara mumbled, trying to push herself up. Strong arms hooked underneath her, and she was hauled into the air.

"Hey!" Ikkaku spotted Shinji as he jumped away. He landed nearby, crouching as he looked to Kirara, ignoring the two Shinigami.

"Sorry...I kinda got my ass kicked," Kirara mumbled, leaning into him.

"You kinda did," Shinji agreed in a low murmur, and looked up at the two Shinigami with a dark expression. Ikkaku prepared himself for a fight, smirking at the idea.

"Don't..." Kirara gripped at his shirt. "Let's just go, okay?" she looked up at him, and he sighed.

"Okay, but only because I'd rather not let you bleed out," Shinji told her.

"I'm offended, you think I can't cope with something like this?" Kirara frowned up at him. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always have to twist my words Yamada? It's annoying," he complained, which made her grin weakly.

"I'm annoying, remember?" she teased.

"That's true," Shinji couldn't help but smirk. "Well, I best get you back to Hachi for healing," he stood up, cradling the injured Vizard easily.

"Hey you," he finally glanced up at Ikkaku. "You gonna fight me, or what?" he asked. Shinji raised an eyebrow, taking in the bald Shinigami, who looked fairly beaten himself. Kirara had definitely not gone down without a fight.

"Squad 11, I've gathered," Kirara muttered.

"Not hard to guess," Shinji murmured back, frowning at the two. Despite his utter need to tear the man apart, he decided to heed Kirara's request. Without responding to the Shinigami's question, he turned and leapt through the air, using Shunpo to dart away before the two could try and stop him. Neither spoke as Shinji got back to the warehouse, setting her down on the sofa. As he straightened up, Kirara caught his arm and forced herself into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, and he sighed. Crouching down beside her, Shinji put a hand to her face and leaned in, kissing her softly. Kirara gripped his arm tighter as he pulled her close, not caring about the blood getting on his shirt. Her hand slid up his arm as she gave in to his hold, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The two remained locked together, neither wanting to pull away, until Kirara shifted, and broke away with a hiss when she jolted her shoulder.

"The next time something like that happens," Shinji pushed her head up to look at him. "You use your Mask, or your Zanpakuto. I don't care what they do after, you do whatever it takes to get away from them," he told her firmly, leaving no room for argument. Kirara nodded slowly. "I could have lost you out there, you idiot," he muttered, and straightened up as Kirara's hand fell onto her lap. She gave a small smile back at him.

"Not a chance Hirako. Like it or not, you're stuck with me," she teased him weakly. Despite his worry, he gave a small chuckle.

"Good," he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Against A Locker

**Thanks to Sunshine-Girl, Sakamaki Suzuku and IrishPrincess1987 for reviewing! Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed!**

* * *

Against A Locker

If Kirara laughed at one more thing the idiot said, he was going to snap and go on a rampage.

Okay, not really, but he was getting really fed up of watching Kirara talking to the boy who was quite clearly crushing on her. And like hell he'd say to her about it, she'd torment him for days about being jealous and possessive. But he didn't have to like it.

Then the boy had the nerve to _touch_ her. He almost snapped then and there. But he instead took a breath and waited for the boy to finally leave.

"So are you going to skulk over there? Or are you coming?" Kirara asked as she opened her locker and shoved her shoes into it with little care. If there was one thing Kirara didn't care for, it was shoes.

"I'm coming," Shinji muttered, approaching her. He frowned even more when her eyebrow arched.

"What's up with you?" she asked. The clueless attitude was the final straw.

Kirara let out a startled gasp as her back suddenly met the lockers, her hands pinned to either side of her head. "What's your-" before she could finish, he'd kissed her hard. At first she made a noise of protest. She didn't want people in the school to know. Not when Ichigo could find out. But after that, she relaxed, meeting him with equal passion, letting out a small whimper when he bit her lower lip, pulling at it lightly before he deepened the kiss. Her tongue knocked the ring piercing; a taste and feeling she was well accustomed to now, but it still made her jolt. Hearing the pathetic noise, Shinji growled, his irritation still high, and pressed into her. He finally let go of her wrists, and her hands went up to his face as his tangled in her hair, knocking it loose.

They were finally interrupted by a low cough, and Kirara went red as she saw Uryu standing nearby, his expression flat.

"When you're quite done there, I need to get to my locker," he commented in a bored voice. Shinji frowned at him, but as he went to retort, Kirara grabbed his wrist.

"Sure thing Ishida. Later," Kirara smiled at him despite her disheveled appearance, and pulled Shinji away from the lockers. Uryu huffed, but said nothing more, watching as Kirara pulled the taller student out. His eyes narrowed slightly, before he walked over to his locker.

"Will you stop dragging me?" Shinji complained as they left the grounds. Kirara didn't reply, and after a moment, she suddenly whirled around, releasing his wrist to put her hands to his chest. He was shoved back several paces, and when he went to question the move, she repeated the action, only stopping when he was pressed up against the wall.

"You're too funny when you're jealous," Shinji's surprise was replaced by irritation again as Kirara smirked at him. He immediately tried to deny it, only for Kirara's mouth to silence any kind of denial that may have left his as she kissed him again.


	5. Forbidden

**Thanks to Sakamaki Suzuku and IrishPrinces1987 for reviewing! Thanks to all who favourited and followed too!**

 **This is a pretty different AU one I went with for fun, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Forbidden

" _He's here_!" the almost panicked yell reached Shinji's ears as he walked through the halls, yawning widely. He stopped, on his way to sneak a midnight snack, and looked around for the guard who had raised the alarm. There were loud footfalls as the rest of the guards rushed towards the sound, and Shinji sighed, leaning against the window to watch them under the light of the full moon.

"Sir!" one spotted him, and bowed low. "We believe that we have found evidence of the thief within the building," he announced as Shinji nodded at him to show he was listening.

"He's been threatening it for the last week. Are you really surprised?" Shinji's words made the guard flush as the man just looked back out the window with the same bored expression.

"Please Sir, it is in your best interest that you return to your room until we can locate him," he requested. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go now," he made it painfully obvious he didn't want to, but the guard bowed, thanking him before rushing to rejoin the rest. Shinji watched them talk quickly, and split up to search. After a moment, he sighed again, turning away from the window. "You had to cause a commotion, didn't you?" he asked to seemingly no-one. A pair of arms came around his neck, trailing down his chest as their owner nudged his long hair aside and pressed a kiss behind his ear. He shivered, but tried to hide it.

"I like an entrance, you know that," the woman's voice was amused. Shinji turned in her grasp, facing Kirara as she let go of him. She grinned, jumping down from the window ledge she had been perched on.

"You also seem to have a death wish, coming back here," Shinji added, watching the woman. "If the guards find you, my father will have you killed on the spot," he warned her, but she didn't look the least bit worried.

"You say that like they _will_ find me," Kirara raised an eyebrow at him, looking almost insulted. Not that Shinji was surprised. She was one of the greatest thieves in the country. Nobody knew her true identity, to the point where everyone believed she was a man. All but him.

"Well..." Shinji had her against the wall, hands twisted behind her back, in under a second. "I could always tell them where you are," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh really?" Kirara laughed, despite the position she was in. "Something tells me that you're full of shit, Hirako. But then again, most nobles are," she commented idly. After a moment, Shinji released her and let her turn around. "See what I mean?" the thief teased.

"I have a better idea for what to do with you," Shinji breathed, pushing her against the wall again and meeting her in a soft kiss. It quickly turned heated, with her nipping at his lower lip as his hands trailed down her sides, lingering on her bare midriff. She sighed against his mouth as his touch burned her, leading her to press against his chest. She submitted to his every move, letting his tongue trail along hers and her mouth as he tasted her. She'd been eating peaches again, more than likely from his mother's orchard. That explained her tantrum earlier.

"I don't know what's worse," she whispered when he finally let her breathe. "You're kissing a commoner, or a criminal," Kirara smirked, and he arched an eyebrow.

"That's the least of my worries right now," Shinji told her, smirking widely. "After all, that guard told me that it's in my best interest that I return to my room until the thief is found," he whispered in a low voice that made her shiver. Eyes hooded, she met his smirk equally.

"Then I suppose you should listen to him," she whispered, closing the gap between them again.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. We Might Die Tomorrow'

**Thanks to Sakamaki Suzuku and IrishPrincess1987 for reviewing!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

'We Might Die Tomorrow'

Everyone had been quieter than normal that day. The tension could be felt a mile off, as even Mashiro wasn't her usual cheerful self. As soon as training was done, they just sat together, nobody quite knowing what to say.

Finally Kirara had enough of the tension and dumped out several bottles of sake she'd been saving. That had lightened the mood alright.

They were only a bottle in when Kirara slipped away, still unable to completely relax. She stood in the training grounds, practicing more by herself as she thought about what was to come the next day.

The battle against Aizen. They'd come face-to-face with the man responsible for destroying their lives for the first time since that night. But it wouldn't just be them. The Shinigami of the Gotei 13 would undoubtedly be there too. So many familiar faces, and they were still wanted. The death penalty was still over their heads. If they survived against Aizen, they'd be at risk from the Shinigami too.

Kirara let out a huff and swung her Zanpakuto, only for a hand to close around her wrist and stop her swing.

"Wouldn't have thought you one to hide away, Princess," Shinji commented, and flinched when she punched him. He disarmed her, pulling the Zanpakuto away and setting it down before making Kirara turn to him. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"You know what," Kirara muttered shortly. "There's nothing to say we'll survive what happens tomorrow," she reminded him. Shinji watched her, his expression blank for a moment before he chuckled. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"What was it you said to the others? Just relax, dammit," he repeated her words, and put a hand to her face. He tilted her head back up, making her look at him. "We'll be fine. We've survived this long, we won't lose to Sosuke," Shinji told her confidently. Kirara didn't reply immediately, searching his gaze for something.

"Shinji, I..." she started, and trailed off, closing her eyes. "I don't want to lose you," she admitted, and his eyes widened slightly.

"You idiot..." he leaned in, not quite closing the gap. "That'll never happen," he vowed. Kirara went to speak again, but stopped herself, shaking her head. Shinji arched an eyebrow slightly, before she pushed up to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. Shinji pulled her closer, returning it as they poured the feelings they couldn't say into it, trying to let the other know without really saying anything.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. Soft

**So I figured I'd throw this out there since I don't see Beyond The Battle being posted any time soon, since I want to get Threads of Fate finished first! Just a sneak peek at what life is like after Shadowed Heart ends.  
**

 **I hope you like it, please, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Soft

Kirara kissed in various different ways.

Her usual, seemingly preferred way, were the rough kisses that quickly grew out of hand, when she would grab him by his shirt, tie, collar, whatever she could reach, and pull him down to meet her. Those were the frustrated kisses, the ones that usually followed a snarky remark or an irritated argument.

Not that Shinji minded it. Kirara was laid back most of the time, and it was how she showed her real passion, which was usually directed at him in the form of arguments and punches. So when she directed it instead by pulling him into a rough kiss, he wasn't going to complain.

Another way she kissed, were the quick kisses that were to show affection. Usually accompanied by laughter or a smile, Kirara would often follow up a teasing insult with one of these, showing that it was out of endearment, as opposed to her being really mad. Not that he couldn't tell the difference already.

Probably his second favourite were the stolen ones, when he wasn't paying attention. Kirara was already difficult to detect unless she wanted to be found, so when he was deep in thought, he never saw her coming. A lot of the time, it was when his mind wandered back 100 years ago, before their lives had been turned on their heads. Then Kirara would suddenly be there, kissing him with enough force to knock him over, and forget all about the past. She'd always be laughing when she caught him off guard, but there would be a worried glimmer in her eyes, before she'd kiss him again, taunting him for how easily she could catch him not paying attention.

Those kisses were just as rough, and he enjoyed it. If it took his mind off his failures of the past, he'd gladly let her sneak up on him more often. Especially if that was how she got his attention. He had to admit, he did particularly enjoy the one time he'd been so focused, she'd managed to nip his neck instead. Even if it left an irritating mark that he had to struggle to hide from the other Captains. Shinji was pretty sure Kyoraku had spotted it though, judging from the smirks exchanged between him and Ukitake when he was speaking to them later that day.

"What are you daydreaming for?" he blinked, snapping back to attention when he heard Kirara's voice. She walked into his office, shaking her head as she saw the stack of papers. "You haven't touched them since this morning," Kirara commented, leaning on the desk in front of him.

"I can't help it, I'm so bored," Shinji threw himself back in his seat, and Kirara rolled her eyes. "What're you doing back? I thought you would be in a meeting most of the day," he frowned.

"I have been," she yawned widely. Shinji glanced to the open door, realising that the sun was setting, casting an orange hue in the sky. "Glad to know you've been busy while I've been bored out of my mind. I mean honestly, Lieutenant Sasakibe talks more now than he did 100 years ago," Kirara complained.

"If it makes you feel better, I've been bored out of my mind too," Shinji told her honestly. Kirara sighed, walking around his desk so she was standing directly in front of him.

"As long as we're both suffering, I guess it does make me feel better," she suddenly laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Shinji frowned at her. "I'm glad to know my suffering makes you feel better," he muttered. Still laughing, Kirara leaned in and kissed him softly.

Her soft kisses, few and far between, were completely different to any of her other ways she liked to kiss him. They weren't as fierce, but by no means did they lack passion. They were special, showing him how much she cared for him. How much she really loved him, despite all the fighting and name calling.

Shinji caught her arm, pulling her into him as he kissed her back, unable to resist the gentleness of it. Her soft kisses, holding back her true ferocity, always messed with his mind and drove him crazy.

This was his favourite way that Kirara kissed him.

* * *

 **This was one of the first of these I wrote, a while back when I was very bored and procrastinating.  
**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	8. In The Dark

**So eh...I'm still alive?  
**

 **I know it's been a while but I really want to get my Power Rangers fic done before continuing on with Shadowed Heart.**

 **But I decided I'd post this since I got a little distracted.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

In The Dark

The nightmares started after Aizen's defeat, and continued on after their return to the Soul Society. If it wasn't reliving her own near-death experience, it was being forced to watch her friends - her family - being cut down effortlessly by the man who had destroyed their lives once already. And now, back in the Soul Society, other dreams had entered the fray, of the night they'd first become the things they were today.

Kirara jolted awake, her breath catching before the scream could escape, and she took a deep, shaky breath. Her arm went over her eyes as she felt herself shaking. Flashes of the nightmare were still clear in her mind. She couldn't keep going. She was going to crack eventually.

She hadn't even registered the arm around her waist, until it suddenly moved and she was pulled into the body lying next to hers. Listening to the steady, calm heartbeat under her head, Kirara didn't move until her own settled. However, once it did, the tears came. He turned to wrap his other arm around her too, letting her cry. Once she'd exhausted herself, she reached up her own arms - a bit of a struggle since she was still pulled close - and touched her hands to Shinji's face. He hadn't said a word, letting her calm down first.

"It's okay," his whisper almost started her tears anew. Instead, she wiggled in his grip until she was facing him, her eyes adjusting to the dark of the room.

"He hurt you," Kirara's quiet reply made him open his eyes and watch her silently.

"You fixed me," this did restart her tears as she inhaled softly in surprise. Kirara put her hands to her eyes.

"You're such an idiot," she mumbled, voice shaky, which made him grin softly. Shinji pressed a kiss to her forehead in response, pulling her hands down.

"We're both idiots. It's a perfect match," he told her, and she gave a quiet laugh before shuffling closer to kiss him. His arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling him against her as he caught her upper lip between his, the touch waking him up completely. He pulled away before he could lose control. She was still badly injured, and no matter how much she insisted she was fine, Shinji wasn't going to hurt her any more than she already had been. Kirara looked up at him for a moment, watching his expression, before wriggling again, getting even closer and tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you," her quiet words as she drifted off made him grin again. They definitely were idiots.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
